For The Brave: 71st Hunger Games
by Queen-of-Nought
Summary: After two Quarter Quells and 20 years of Games. The President has an idea to help the districts to 'simmer down a little'. There is a twist this year, two ex-Capitol traitors will join the tributes in the fight to the death.
1. Chapter 1- The Tributes

AN: What up everyone, I hope you are havin' a good day/night and thank you for taking time out of your life to read this story. I came up with it a while ago (By a while I mean 3 days) and then a genius idea came...'I should use my classmates'... also it is the 71st games because my class is 7-1. Thank you for reading again and please review /PM me if you wanna sponsor a tribute or figure out how in the world these names are pronounced... Happy reading.

You thought you were so smart... READ THE AN NOW!  
TRIBUTES

District 1 Luxury

Renee Smith

Jahiem Bryce

District 2 Masonry

Petra-Dhue Allen

Rohan Barrett

District 3 Technology

Mia Higgins

Kaif Bailey

District 4 Fishing

Samantha Brown

Khaleil Andrews

District 5 Power

Gabrielle Billimoria

Shemar Brown

District 6 Transportation

Breana Butler

Kimani Bryan

District 7 Lumber

Kayla Brown

Saqueeb Brown

District 8 Textiles

Reneece Bartley

Rajay Buchanan

District 9 Grain

Jada Atkins

Amani Adams

District 10 Livestock

Jo-Anna Biggs

Dave Brown

District 11 Agriculture

Chaunte Blackwood

Najay Bloomfield

District 12 Mining

Raiana Black

Justin Kelly

And now with a special twist…..

Capitol

Nozeelia Blair

Matthew Bennett  
Please drop me a PM about sponsoring and whatnot and remember  
'May the odds be ever in your favor'


	2. Chapter 2 Reapings Part 1

_**AN: What up everyone I hope ya'll are enjoying your summer Holidays I know I am and so I final found enough time to write this chapter. I now it is kinda boring but I tried to make it better in the end. Please do not kill me. But in my defence… It is the reaping and I do not want to be too cliché but too unbelievable, also is it just me or is reading and writing reaping kind of boring. Please remember to review I will really appreciate it and I want to know your thoughts. Now remember all these characters are brought from my lovely and or not so lovely classmates. All of these mannerisms are theirs and theirs alone. I just cannot wait to reach the Capitol.**_

District 1 Female- Renee Smith (14)

"What! No way! That little harlot trying to get on my man… What did Matt do." "He threw her off of course and spat in her face." said Nicole inspecting her nails.

It was one hour until the reaping which began at 7:00am and Renee Smith the chosen Female Volunteer was currently on her bed gossiping with Nicole. The black-haired, brown-eyed beauty was chosen not because of her beauty, but because of her capability with a claymore. She is not good with a long range weapon and defending against one because she is not very agile.

Renee (and Nicole) finally decided what she was going to wear. A tight fitted fuchsia dress and jewelled earrings. She even had fuchsia heels. She was confident she would be the best looking Career in the arena.

Renee's POV Matt will soon be escorting me to the Reaping. Matt was the chosen Male Volunteer. He was tall, athletic and had the most beautiful sea green eyes. I may actually lov-, no not the l word, not yet.

Matt and I walked down the aisle. Only separating to get our fingers pricked and get into the 14 year old Male and Female Sections respectively. Soon our escort, Iana, came up to the platform after the Video and the Mayors Speech. Then she began speaking in her horrible, Capitol accent.

"Our Male tribute for the 7st Annual Hunger games is…" she reaches into the bow land opens up a name to see… "Matt Bryan.!"

"I VOLUNTEER" said a loud, strong voice. A voice which belonged to a handsome lad, A tanned, square faced boy with a toned build stepped out of the 15 year old boys section. He marched up the podium with a confident stride. He spoke into the mic.

"The name's Jahiem Bryce, and I'm gonna be the next Victor of the Hunger Games"

District 1 Male- Jahiem Bryce (15)

This is it, she is about to make the big announcement, and I'll volunteer. I am respected among the boys besides our chosen volunteer is too much of a wimp. He'll probably die on the second day, if he makes it out of the Bloodbath.

"Our Male tribute for the 7st Annual Hunger games is… Matt Bryan.!"

"I VOLUNTEER" I scream, charging towards the stage but stopping when the cameras and everyone's eyes were on me. I march onto the podium and put on a charming voice.

"The name's Jahiem Bryce, and I'm gonna be the next Victor of the Hunger Games" I say confidently, knowing that it is true.

Iana then walks across the stage to the female bowl, she reaches in picks up a name and says " Our female tribute is…"

"I Volunteer!" A voice cries out. A girl in a pink dress, shoes and cherry red lipstick (products of District 8) emerges from the crowd. This girl is beaming and she is quite the looker. I may be able to 'tap that' before the arena, hopefully.

The girl then speaks in an angelic voice. "Hi everyone! My name is Renee Smith and I plan on winning the games this year" she made a one liner into an inspirational speech. Soon everyone was clapping and cheering us on.

District 2 Female – Petra-Dhue Allen (13)

I am not pleased, my father is in a drunken slumber and my mother is nowhere to be seen. Which means I have to make breakfast for my five siblings. And get them dressed.

Peter, my twin brother, and I are the eldest. Then the second set of twins Opal and Obsidian are both twelve. Granite, the third boy, is ten and Gypsum, the third girl is eight. Though I am ashamed to say it, two thirds of us was a result of tequila.

I set the frying pan on the fire and crack some eggs to fry. Then I make bacon as well. And to top it all off, Peppermint tea. Such a fine meal is a regular deal in District 2. This is because we are the so called lapdogs of the Capitol. With the food done I take out the kids' clothes and the wake them up starting with my twin brother so that he will bathe, another 20 minutes Opal, then Obsidian, then Granite and finally Gypsum. With everyone else dressed and eating I can afford to take my time and pick my clothes wisely. I look at the time and I see 7:11, the Reapings start at 7:30. I settle on a Crème dress with navy blue lace stitched on the bodice. The dress stops at my knees just in case I need to run to the podium and blue flats with beige lace forming a small elegant bow. I ate already so I style my hair into huge curls which is the aftermath of having my hair in large braids. My hair is like my personality, big, and usually it is pin straight to represent my accuracy with a spear. Today it is curly and girlish. This is what I want to display for the capitol.

Soon we leave for the Reaping, the whole lot of us. Granite and Gypsum are not old enough so as usual they stay at the back with the soup maker of the District, a lovely lady as far as District 2 folk go.

I zone out after they prick my finger, It happened last year and it is happening now. I am not worried about Opal and Obsidian because I already know the Male Volunteer, Rohan… He is a good person, he swears like a sailor, but he's a good person. He could be a cold blooded killer in a couple days.

Our escort Victoria, nice name… VICTORia, is about to read the Male Tribute.

"Our Male tribute for the 7st Annual Hunger games is… Rohan Barrett"

Rohan walked up to the podium like a boss, as usual, and said with swagger "I don't know what y'all think but I'll be back in around 2 weeks' time." He boasted

District 2- Rohan Barrett (14)

"Our Male tribute for the 71st Annual Hunger games is… Rohan Barrett"

The f! They actually pulled my name out. It really is destiny, which is funny because I've been known to beat up destiny and steal his wallet. I walked with swag like a boss and said "I don't know what you think but I'll be back in around 2 weeks' time."

"Our Female tribute for the 71st Annual Hunger games is… Cassidy Knight!"

"I volunteer" called a voice.

About time, I mean how long was Petra gonna wait, till the girl walked on the mother effing stage.

"Wonderful… A volunteer!" said Victoria beaming in her neon green getup.

"Hi, my name is Petra-Dhue Allen and I am gonna be the reason District 2 wins this year" said Petra followed by a girlish giggle.

Pshhh… Petra is not that girly. I see what you're playing at Petra, it's convincing though, I'll give you that.

District 3 Male- Kaif Bailey (13)

Sigh, the Reapings, it is my second year at the Reapings and honestly it is getting old. Since I was two years old I have seen the procedure. Video, Presidents speech, mentors arrival, Female tribute, Male tribute. Now it is walk, check in, 13 year old boys section, video, Presidents speech, mentors arrival, Female tribute, Male tribute, clapping, end of procedure. Any way back to the task at hand.

Which shirt do I wear? Plain black or plain white. I go with black because it is now cold in the district and black clothes help retain heat. Also I am not wearing a crisp white shirt. Then I'll really feel like a lamb brought to the slaughter. I am an only child and sometimes I wish I had siblings in this seemingly big house.

I look at the clock and see that it is 6:45

"Mom, Dad it's just 90 minutes until the reaping" I call out.

"Yes son." Called mother, "I'm dressed and Daddy is bathing, I'm gonna go make breakfast now"

While we were at the table we were soon joined by daddy. We ate in silence as usual, it was probably a hereditary thing. We needed silence to think as clearly and logically as possible.

We finish our meal and begin the short trek to the Justice Building. My parents stop at the back and I walk to the check in point and prick my finger and go into the 13 year old male section.

Our escort, Tutela was actually pretty normal looking for a 30 – 35 year old man. He was actually a past Technician which was quite ironic. Then they began the actual reaping "Our male tribute for the 71st Annual Games is… Kaif Bailey."

"Say what now" I said, aloud I realised but I walked to the stage thinking, this is so wrong this is not part of the procedure. Walk, check in, 13 year old boys section, video, Presidents speech, mentors arrival, Female tribute, Male tribute, clapping, end of procedure. Being reaped was not part of the plan and I hate being disorganized.

District 3 Female- Mia Higgins (14)

"Our male tribute for the 71st Annual Games is… Kaif Bailey."

I heard the 'Say what now' from my position in the 14 year old girls section. I watched the boy who I presume to be Kaif walking towards the say and let out my breath as I know my older brother is now free rom he reaping forever.

"Our female tribute for the 71st Annual Hunger Games is…" as usual when he says this the world slows but as he says the next two words it completely stops. "Mia Higgins!"

I cannot help but burst into tears, I know it's no use waiting for a volunteer because why would someone volunteer for a suicide death wish, except the careers but they are, in my opinion, psychopaths, that is the only logical explanation.

I walk up to the microphone face red and blotchy matching my fiery red hair. My green eyes blood shot and shook Kaif's hand knowing that this time next week I may be killed or a killer. And the thought scares me.

District 4 Male- Khaliel Andrews (16)

I woke up at 8:00 in the morning. Well rested and in a good mood… and then it all came tumbling down. Today is the Reaping. I'm supposed to volunteer for the hunger games in less than half an hour, and it actually is not because of my good looks… or severe lack thereof. Honestly I look atrocious, but I won't let it bother me. I have dark skin and black hair and dark brown eyes and yellow scleras. It is as if my eyes have permanent black bags under my already dark eyes. I look almost… sickly.

Truthfully I don't want to volunteer. And unless a 12 year old boy is reaped I probably would not volunteer. I mean I am lazy and chubby and no one really likes me. Also I'm a bit pessimistic.

I am an only child and my mother is more likely in the fish market buying fish form the few people selling today. I need to get ready though because the reaping is in 20 minutes.

I got dressed in a purple shirt and a black trousers and smart black shoes. Feeling confident in the chances I will be back I don't bother to spread my bed. I exit the house and I walk to the Justice Building. I get my finger pricked and trot and into the Hall of Justice. I watch the video bored but listen attentively to the mayor. He usually mentions the word fishsticks every single year. He said this year the… "Capitol tourists have also bought a lot fishsticks in the past year"

Zoning out again until. "Our Male tribute for the 71st Annual Hunger Games is… Khaliel Andrews" Wait, WHAT! Oh no! I was reaped, I was reaped WHY IN THE WORLD. I said that in my mind thankfully. But I walk onstage like I was excited and I introduced myself and then she reaped the female tribute.

"Our female tribute for the 71st Annual Hunger Games is… Samantha Brown"

District 4 Female Samantha Brown (17)

"Our Male tribute for the 71st Annual Hunger Games is… Khaliel Andrews"

Eww… The ugliest boy in the district was reaped. I really do not like ugly people, including myself, but I make my personality as distracting as possible. For some strange reason, it does not work out so well. I don't know what peoples problem is but it is as if I cannot get any friends, as I get them I lose them, that is their problem. I am sure one day people will understand how awesome my personality is. I have the regular look of a plain District 4 citizen. Tanned skin, blonde hair and green eyes. Then the lady starts to announce the female tribute.

"Our female tribute for the 71st Annual Hunger Games is… Samantha Brown"

I think I am looking up because I am seeing stars.

-THUD-

District 5 Female Gabrielle Billimoria (16)

I hear the power plant clock chime loudly eight times. Now normally I'd be up before now, but I went to bed extremely late because I was at the power plant. During summer and winter breaks from school I would have to work a 12 hour shift and I took the graveyard shift 4pm-4am because my colleague, the one who did the daytime shift and usually gets the night time shift is sick and it usually gets worse at night. Anyway I have to get ready for the reaping in one hour when we'll see another boy or girl die at the hands of another child and the thought sickens me. I got dressed in a simple off the shoulders LBD (little black dress) and some black flats. These are literally the nicest clothes I have. I somehow manage to tame my dark brown hair and look in the mirror. My father told me that I am of Indian descent and my mother is of Chinese descent. And I am a cross of both. I have sharp Indian facial features except for my eyes I have soft Chinese eyes my mother says.

I decide to leave my parents be, besides they have a total of 10 hours of everyday to not work. They need rest because electricity will not generate and store themselves

I lead a simple life here in Five, I have plenty of friends and apparently I am such a nice person my best friend Shemar wonders if I am even human. I do have my insecurities though, never once has anyone called me beautiful except Shemar. And of course he is my friend so I do not believe him. He actually asked me out before and I made it clear that I was not down for that. It is too risky get into a relationship until you are both over 18. He understood perfectly. For now though we are really good friends and I am comfortable with that.

I leave the house for the reaping feeling nervous the routine part flies by and then they are announcing the male tribute.

"Our Male tribute for the 71st Annual Hunger Games is… Shemar Brown"

My heart flies into my mouth and I barely hold back a scream.

District 5 male Shemar Brown (16)

"Our Male tribute for the 71st Annual Hunger Games is… Shemar Brown"

At this point I am just letting my mind know which functions it is to instruct my body to do. Right leg, Left leg, Right leg, Left leg and I school my features into a look of boredom. Staring straight ahead. However as I look into the crowd and see Gabrielle staring up at me, tears in her eyes, my resolve almost broke, Channa, our escort finally moved on.

"Our female tribute for the 71st Annual Hunger Games is… Rachel Russell"

A tiny little girl exits the 12 year old girls she bursts into tears, her big blue eyes shimmering.

"I Volunteer, I volunteer… please don't send that poor girl in!" cried Gabrielle

I could not fathom the thought, my beautiful, sweet, innocent Gabby is volunteering for the sickest, most twisted event ever. Gabby walked onto the stage in the dress I picked out for her a long time ago. I even helped her buy it after much debate on her part. As Gabby and I shake hands and lock eyes I suddenly realized, we have entered the realm of kill or be killed.

District 6 female Breana Butler (15)

"Breana… It is time to wake up" My mom calls through the door. Truthfully I have been awake for a while. Writing poetry is what I do best, but singing and writing songs is who I am. I know today is the reaping but it is as if nothing else matters in the world when I have a pencil in my hand and paper to write on. I even have some of them painted in my room and my personal favourite 'Let her sleep, for when she awakes, she will move mountains.' Can someone say Story of my life?

Anyway I take a shower and get dressed into a black and white collared dress. Despite not being from 11 I am actually very dark skinned. Apparently I have ethnicity from this old world country called Jamaica. An island filled with black people and thick, coarse hair which I piled into a bun. I sat down at my table to sit with my lovely family. We were one of the richest in the district second only to the mayor whose son is a very good friend of mine. A wonderful eggs bacon and cheese omelette for me and the wild pack. My brother and sister, Rhode and Travelle and my older brother Brian. My mom named me and Brian. And well dad named Rhode and Travelle. Let's just say dad loves his job, testing out cars and if he finds a faulty one… Wait for it… He gets to keep the car!

And let's just say faulty cars aren't that hard to come by.

Me and my siblings, minus Brian because today he becomes 19, go to the District Square for the reaping of innocent sheep and lambs. Rhode and Travelle are very nervous but I do not understand why. We never take out tesserae. I only took out tesserae for my 12-14 years before daddy got his new job and could feed all of us. But that is a family secret. When I was 12 my name was in the bowl once plus six more times for each of my family members and myself and so in total my name was in the bowl a total of 36 times. I would not allow my brother to take out tesserae. I couldn't allow it.

I get my finger pricked and walk to the 15 year old girls section. Protocol takes place and then Out of nowhere shots are fired and the screens go dark.

Kymani Bryan District 6 Male (17)

Our escort, Lianne was about to read the tributes but the shots were fired and the name bowls shattered. Hundreds of names were blowing away in the wind. In a panic 2 name slips were picked up and handed to Lianne by a peacekeeper.

Lianne tucked them into her boot and the shooting soon stopped. The man behind it, an elder who more likely had a death wish shot himself in the head before he could've been apprehended.

Lianne then said "Breana Butler and Kymani Bryan please come to the stage." I walked up the stairs confused.

"District 6, your tributes for the 71st Annual Hunger games!" said Lianne

"The fuck!" I yelled but soon saw black.

 _ **AN: We have reached the end of the arguably 'richer' districts, the one's least likely to take out tesserae next up is Lumber!**_


End file.
